


Roxy: Feed the Colony ==>

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Roxy: Feed the Colony ==>

Roxy gave the last pumpkin off to the white shelled colonist. It gave her a toothy grin and ran off, showing other the food it had. She watched as it started ripping into it, along with the others he had told them about.

She smiled at them and turned around, walking back to her house. She had gone a long way today, so the walk would take her the rest of the day. As she walked home, she saw some of the other colonists. Some she had fed that day, some that let other eat that day, some that hadn’t eaten in days… All she had tried to feed.

As soon as saw her house, the sun was almost down and the cold of night was starting to settle in. She chased after the light as it started to disappear, trying to keep in the sun’s warmth. She arrived at her house as the light disappeared over the horizon. She shivered as the cold hit her and she hurried into her warm house.

Inside it was warm and empty. Thinking of empty, she thought about how she hadn’t eaten that day. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she put a hand to her belly. Her incredibly empty belly.

She frowned and then sighed. She went to the liquor cabinet and mixed herself an extremely wet martini and took a long sip before she went to her pantry. It was empty, of course. She knew it was. She had just emptied it today feeding the colonists. She didn’t know why she even looked. She took another log pull from her martini before she slightly stumbles over to her fridge. Even thought she knew it was empty too, she opened it up.

She squealed when she did. Inside there was a multitude of different fish, all cleaned and some even prepared, ready to cook. She saw that there were even some fish that had even been cooked already. She eagerly grabbed at the first already cooked fish plates. She stopped when she held it in her hands. The plate was still warm…

She grabbed her martini and a fork and walked back to her room. She set everything down on the desk and pulled up a chair before she started up her laptop. As it booted up, she started wolfing down her food as fast as she could.

Next, her mouth still full, she opened Pesterchum. She paused to take a drink before she started pestering Dirk. She was still stuffing her face when she sent off the first few messages.

— tipsyGnostalgia [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 21:13 —

TG: heeeey

TG: hey dirk

TG: hye

TG: *hey

TG: hey dirk

TT: Jesus Rox. Calm the fuck down.

TT: I’m right fucking here. You don’t need to message me twenty times just because I don’t answer right away.

TG: het dirk!

TT: for the love of Christ, WHAT?!

TG: hey

TG: thnaks 4 the fish

TT: If you were so excited to thank me for them, I take it that you didn’t save yourself anything again.

TG: u kno tehy don’t have any food.

TG: i jsut feel so bad 4 them all

TG: i mena tehy’re all jst sittin arond doin nothing and worrin taht tjey’re gonna die p soon bc tehty dont haev any thin teh eat

TT: I know.

TT: But I wish you would remember to save yourself some food so you can eat too.

TG: awwww

TG: r u worreid abot liddle ol me, dirky poo?

TG: lol *little

TT: Yes, I do worry about you, Rox.

Roxy smiled at his response, sipping from her martini. She finished off the drink and started to mix another one as Dirk kept talking.

TT: Especially your liver.

TT: That thing has enough shit to deal with without you not having any food in you.

TT: I swear Roxy, one of these days it’s just going to give up.

TT: It’s going to pack its bags and storm out the door like some stupid misunderstood hipster graduate after they turned eighteen.

Roxy giggled at his poor analogy as she finished mixing and pouring her drink. She takes another sip of her martini, further killing the organ in question, and typed back a quick reply, her fingers sticking to the keys she tapped on.

TG: lol dirk taht wsa waek

TG: *weak

TT: I know, don’t remind me.

TT: So, did you use up all of the supplies your mom gave you?

TG: yeha

TG: i’m gonna hace to strat takin pumkins form teh past, i guees

TT: Alright.

TT: Just make sure you get yourself some to eat too.

TT: Okay?

Roxy smiled at her screen sweetly for a second before she typed back a quick “I will.” He sounded relieved and then he signed out. She waited until she knew he was good and gone before she typed in her final response.

— timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgia [TG] at 21: 24 —

— tipsyGnostalgia [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 21:35 —

TG: i loce u, dirk

TG: *love

— tipsyGnostalgia [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 21:36 —


End file.
